To Save My Love
by AofS96
Summary: Luffy and Shanks have been together for a few months and Shanks would do anything for 'his' Luffy. So was happens when Luffy is captured by the Marines and taken to Impel Down? All out war. Watch as Shanks fights to save Luffy with the help of his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, the Revolutionary Army, and just about any one Luffy has ever met. What will happen and will they win?
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 1**

On a small island in the New World, the Red-Haired pirates and their elusive captain Shanks awaited the glorious news, that Luffy had finally found the One Piece. They had met the Straw Hat Pirates not that long ago and it had been one hell of a reunion. Starting with a meeting of the two crews on an island which quickly became a conflict between the two. After a long fierce battle Luffy was the one on top and Shanks couldn't have been prouder.

Not long after Shanks and Luffy found that they had feelings for each other and they began a relationship. It may have been only for a couple days but they were truly in love. Now Luffy had called him and told him that he and his crew had just beaten Blackbeard and they were quickly approaching the end of the Grand Line. He and his crew were celebrating like there was no tomorrow that is until the news finally hit them.

"Boss!" yelled one of his crew members as he ran up to him "Boss!"

"What is it?" Shanks replies looking at him.

"It's Luffy." At hearing this Shanks immediately perked up.

"Luffy!? Did he do it? Has he found the One Piece?"

"No Boss. He's been captured." The man said as he held up a newspaper. Shanks ripped the newspaper out of the man's hands and, sure enough, on the front page was the article.

_Pirate Captain Straw Hat Luffy was captured about a week ago by Marine forces. Rumor has it that the pirate and his crew were found and surrounded by Marines on an island located two islands away from the end of the Grand Line. Although it is unknown about what occurred on the island and want happened to the other Straw Hats, it is safe to assume that the crew was defeated shortly before the capture of their captain. The Marines have decided to execute Straw Hat Luffy at the old Marine HQ as a symbol of what should have occurred during the War of the Best almost three years ago. Though no date is set for the execution, one can assume that it will occur quickly and with, hopefully, as little pirate intervention as possible. _

The picture below the article was taken outside of Impel Down, where they would hold Luffy until his execution. Shanks couldn't believe it. There was Luffy, no hat, clothes torn, and what appeared to be blood dripping from different places on his body. His head was bowed and his hands tied behind his back with, what he assumed to be, sea prism stone handcuffs. Marines guarded him on all sides.

Shanks dropped the paper on the floor and his first mate immediately moved to pick it up and read the article for himself. He then read it again out loud to the rest of the crew so they knew what was happening. After he had finished rereading it a long silence set in on the bar as the crew awaited orders from their captain.

"We are going to get him." Shanks said his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"But Captain…" Ben tried to reason.

"I don't care. I will save my Luffy from execution. Even if no one will help me."

"Oi. Oi. Nobody said you had to do it alone." Said a male voice at the entrance of the bar. Shanks looked over to see two people standing at the entrance both concealed in black cloaks.

"Who are you?" Shanks said putting his hand on his sword.

"We didn't come here to fight." The person on the left said with a female's voice and putting her hands up in front of here. "We came here to find you."

"We need your help." The male said.

"What could you possibly need my help with?"

"Our goals are the same." The male said walking forward.

"Except we have a plan." The female said following him until they stood in front of Shanks.

"So how bout it Shanks." The male said as they both started to remove their hoods. Once they were removed everyone in the bar gasped at who they saw.

"You going to help us save our captain?" Asked a smirking Nami and Usopp.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own One Piece) **

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was staring at Nami and Usopp with wide eyes. After reading the article they had all assumed that everyone had been killed before Luffy was captured. Seeing Nami and Usopp there meant that the rest of the crew had to be alive.

"Usopp. Nami." Said Yasopp "Why are you here? What happened to the rest of your crew?"

"Listen I know you all probably have a lot of questions but we need to get moving." Nami said. "There isn't a lot of time."

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"An island not far from the Gates of Justice." Usopp answered "We're meeting everyone else there."

"Everyone? You mean the rest of your crew will be there?"

"Yeah." Said Usopp. "There also bringing their own allies with them. We need all the help we can get."

"By the way we need a ride to the island." Nami said with a big smile. "And we'll have to make a few stops on the way so we better get going."

"Stop right there." Shanks said. He hadn't look at the pair or said anything since they revealed themselves. When he did look up his eyes were hellish and his glare fierce, like he was trying to cut them open with his eyes. "Why is it that in this picture…" holds up the newspaper and points to Luffy's picture "Luffy is covered in wounds and blood while you two don't have a single bandage or cut?"

"We'll explain later, Shanks, but right now—" Nami tried to say.

"I don't want an explanation later I want it now!" Shanks said standing up and knocking his barstool to the ground. "Why does it look like Luffy is the only one who fought before he was taken? Why does it seem like you two didn't so much as lift a finger? Why didn't you help him!? Why didn't you save him!?"

"Because I was an idiot!" Nami yelled effectively silencing Shanks and dropping to her knees tears in her eyes. "No one was supposed to be on the island with us. I thought it would be a s-safe place to camp for the night. And Luffy…Luffy ran into the forest the second we landed. W-we couldn't stop him."

"As we were going ashore we took time to decide who would go after him." Usopp said looking down at the ground ashamed. "We didn't see them coming. One second we were having an argument over the fairness of drawing straws and the next were in cages. They were made of sea prism stone and were electrified. None of us could do anything."

"Then they went searching for Luffy?" Ben asked.

"No." Nami responded standing up and clenching her fists "They waited for him."

"When night time came they realized he had to be hungry so they had the chefs on their ships start cooking out in the open. Like we would have done while camping." Usopp said. "They attracted him with the smell of meat and, when he got there, he got the shock of a life time at seeing all of us in cages and a ton of Marines."

"He tried to fight them. To save us but there were just too many and they just kept coming." Nami said. "When he found that he would be unable to save us by fighting he did the only thing he could. He surrendered but on one condition."

"What condition?" Shanks asked causing Nami to look him dead in the eye.

"That we be set free." Nami said. "He was such an idiot to do that but it was our mistake. We all let our guard drop and he paid for our mistake by giving away his life."

"Wait a second." Ben said looking at Nami "You said the cages were electrified and that they were made of sea prism stone correct?" A nod from both Nami and Usopp. "Then how did you get free?"

"Once the ship that was carrying Luffy was far enough away the electricity shut itself off but by then we would have never caught the ship." Usopp said. "But that's why we're here. We're gathering people we can trust to help get Luffy out of Impel Down."

"So are you going to help us?" Nami asked looking at Shanks.

"Well…" He said, his hair shadowing his eyes before he looked at her with a goofy smile. "He is my little rubberman. How can I not help you?"

Everyone around them shouted their approval as they all hurried out of the bar and to their ship to prepare for launch. Shanks, Nami, and Usopp were trailing behind the group, walking calmly with each other.

"You said that everyone else is gathering their own allies." Shanks said as he continued to walk forward "Who exactly are they getting?" Giving a side glance to Nami.

"Well…"

**I hope you enjoyed it. The next few chapters will be about the other crew members and the people they are going to get. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 3**

Three days ago at Baltigo…

A women in a black cloak is being escorted by four men down a long hallway in the castle. There were people eyeing her as she walked, most likely trying to figure out who she was but she had to keep up her façade. They were all completely confused as to who the woman was when she randomly appeared demanding to see Dragon.

They ushered her into an elevator which took them to the top floor of the castle. When they left the elevator she was led to the balcony and told to wait by the door. One of the men walked up to the man standing at the end of the balcony. This was Dragon leader of the Revolutionary Army.

"Sir. There is someone to see you." The man said causing Dragon to look back at him for a second before looking at the woman. He smiled.

"Nico Robin." He said "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Said person removed her hood with a small smile of her own.

"Dragon." She said giving him a small bow. "I come here concerning you son."

"Luffy?" He said with another smile. The two of them had finally met not long after the defeat of the second Emperor. Luffy had promised him that they would meet again after he had found the One Piece something Dragon was confident he would do.

"Did you guys find it?" Sabo asked with an excited smile "Did Luffy find the One Piece?"

"Not exactly." Robin said her face downcast.

"What do you mean?" Sabo asked his smile starting to fade. Robin gave a sigh before looking up at the people who had gathered there with a serious face.

"Luffy has been captured by the Marines." She said looking straight at Dragon. The news seemed to have hit everyone very hard. Dragon face went from stunned to angry in one second and the same went for everyone else who had heard the news. Sabo looked not just stunned but horrified also. "He is to be taken to Impel Down where he will await his execution."

"How did this happen?" Dragon asked grabbing Robin by the collar and glaring into her eyes.

"They caught us unaware." Robin said looking down "They were able to trap us and forced Luffy to surrender in exchange for our lives. We don't know when they will execute him but we plan to make sure he never sees the execution block." She then looked back up at Dragon with a pleading look "We need your help with this." He continued to glare at her before placing her down.

"What do you need us to do?" He asked as more people started to gather around.

"First we need to go to Water 7." She said to Dragon who raised an eyebrow to her.

Meanwhile on Water 7 two people had arrived at Dock 1, also wearing black cloaks. Paulie met them at the gate.

"We are here to see Iceberg." Said the larger of the two.

"We're busy." Paulie said with a glare "Come back when you have an appointment."

"No it's alright." Iceberg said walking up behind Paulie "I can hear what they have to say." He said to Paulie before smiling at the larger man "It has been awhile Franky."

"Over two years and you haven't changed a bit." Franky said as he removed his hood. "This is Brook the musician on our ship." Brook removed his hood startling Iceberg for a second at seeing him being just bones and hair.

"Well there must be a reason why you two are here." Iceberg said as he motioned them to follow him into Dock 1 "What can I help you with?"

"Do you happen to have the blue prints for making a Marine ship?"

**That's the chapter. The next chapter will probably have Sanji and Chopper together and Zoro off by himself. I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 4**

Two days ago in Kamabakka Kingdom…

Two people made their way through the streets of the okama kingdom one was a bulky looking guy who looked like he could break bones. The other was constantly looking around and shivering as he got the gazes of people on the street. They approached the castle with the people slowly following them from a distance.

When they reached the entrance they were just let in without an explanation of any kind needed and were shown to the main chamber. There was Emperor Ivankov standing in the middle of the room with a wicked smile on his face.

"What can we do for you two?" Iva asked.

"We require your help." One of them said.

"You expect me to help someone I can't even see the face of? Take off your hoods so I may see you."

Chopper removed his hood first before looking over at Sanji who was shaking and hesitating in removing his hood. Finally he did and there were squeals from the okama all over the room. Some started whistling and yelling his name trying to get his attention. He blushed and tried to hide under his hood again.

"So…" Iva said "What do you need my help with Sanji-kun?"

"Luffy was captured by the marines." At hearing this everyone froze with shock on their face. Iva looked beyond shocked and swallowed heavily.

"Does Dragon know?" A nod "Where is he being held?" "Impel Down." "Do you have a plan?" Another nod. "What do you need us to do?"

"We need to move to the island where we are all to meet again." Chopper said.

"And we need to obtain many different marine uniforms varying in size and rank." Sanji finished.

Meanwhile on Kuraigana Island…

Zoro walked up to the dark castle slowly. He had removed his cloak when he arrived knowing that no one lived here save for the one he was looking for. He carefully opened the door and made his way to the main chamber of the castle. Above he spotted a ghost with a wicked grin. It seemed Perona decided to come for a visit as well.

He entered the main chamber to find Perona and Hawkeye talking and drinking tea together. As he moved closer Hawk-eye took notice of his presence and turned to him with a slight smirk.

"Roronoa." Hawkeye said "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help." Zoro said.

"Oh?" Hawkeye stood and walked over to him grabbing him around the waist and pulling him close "What do you require my help with?" Zoro began to slightly blush at the close proximity. They may have been lovers for a little over two years but he hadn't seen the other in a long time.

"Luffy was captured by the marines." Hawkeye went stiff "We would appreciate your help in freeing him from Impel Down." Hawkeye was in complete shock at what he had just heard.

"You know I'm still a warlord, right?" A nod "Then why do you ask for my help? If the government was to learn of any of this I would be asked to help stop you. Maybe even kill you. Do you understand this?" Another nod "Then why ask?"

"Please Dracule." His eyes widened. Zoro never called him by his first name. "We were one island away when Luffy was captured. He almost had the treasure and now he has to face execution. It's not right. We need all the help we can get. You know Akainu has been waiting to get Luffy for years and now that he has him there is no way he will let him get away."

"Very well I will help you." Hawkeye surrendered after a minute of debating with himself.

"Thank you." Zoro said giving Hawkeye a kiss which was quickly deepened. Someone cleared their throat behind them and turned to see Perona floating there with an annoyed look on her face.

"You could have done this when I wasn't in the room." She said her arms crossed "But since you asked I'll be coming with you to help. I may not like what Straw Hat did but I can't hate him. I'll lend you my hallows and help you free him from Impel Down."

"Thank you Perona." Zoro said with a small smile.

"Well where to?" Hawkeye asked.

"Enies Lobby."

**That's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and yes Enies Lobby is the meeting place for the Straw Hats and their allies. Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 5**

Shanks was looking out into the distance at Enies Lobby which they were slowing approaching. He could see marine ships and marines scattered all over the island. It looked like there was going to be a fight to take the island.

_So much for staying quite. _He thought with a sigh. _Had any of them even thought thru this plan?_

It had taken much longer for them to arrive then he had previously thought. They ended up stopping at Fishman Island, one Luffy's territories, and picking up Jinbei and a couple of Luffy's bigger looking fishman friends. After that they stopped and found Rayleigh waiting for them.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh. Look who finally arrived." Rayleigh exclaimed. _

"_Rayleigh?" Shanks asked in shock "What are you doing here?"_

"_Waiting for you to give me a ride to the meeting place." _

"_I called him while we were at Fishman Island." Nami explained "He is the last person we have to pick up." _

"_So do I finally get to hear the name of this mystery island we are going to?" _

"_What?" Rayleigh said looking surprised "She didn't tell you. She told me over the phone." _

"_I wanted us to get closer to our destination before I told him anything otherwise he might think we were crazy." _

"_Good plan."_

"_Alright." Usopp yelled "Let's set sail."_

_**Flashback end**_

_And set sail we did, right towards an island swarming with marines. One would have thought they were trying to get us captured. Nami is just standing there acting all calm about approaching the island, she even took us a longer route to get there, and it's been over a month. How is getting ourselves captured supposed to help save my Luffy? _Shanks thought.

Nami sailed the ship right up to the dock and ordered for everyone to unload. None of the Marines on the island seemed to care that a pirate ship had just shown up and it was making Shanks nervous. Nami led them to a tent that was set up not far from the shore.

When Shanks entered he was greeted by not Marines but the Straw Hat Pirates, Dragon, and Sabo disguised as Marines. They were gathered around a table with a detailed map of the different levels of Impel Down. He was shocked to say the least.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"We will explain in a little bit first you need to be disguised as well." Zoro said.

"Nami-swan I'll do your disguise for you." Sanji said as he hurried up to Nami little hearts surrounding him. "You two can do your own." He said looking to Usopp and Shanks.

Three of them were led out of the tent and into another. Shanks was forcefully stripped and pushed into a freezing cold bath. The two working on him scrubbed him raw before they pulled him from the tub giving him barely anytime to cover himself with a towel. They sat him in a chair and started cutting is hair short and shaving his face. They then tried to apply makeup to his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked pushing them away.

"If we don't cover your scars with this makeup then the second the guards at Impel Down see them they will know who you are and all this work we did to disguise everyone will be for nothing."

That shut him up and he sat still as the covered his scars with heavy makeup until it appeared that they weren't even there. They left telling him to wait there until Franky came in. He waited ten minutes before the large shipwright enter the room.

"Shanks-bro have I got something for you." He said as he carried in a large box with him. "The others wanted this whole thing to go off well and if one of us is found out they'll probably assume that you'll be with us." He said as he placed the box on a table in the back and started fidgeting with it. "So in case they realize that we have covered your scars they'll be looking for a one armed man so they had me make this."

Franky stepped aside to reveal a mechanical, but still human looking arm. It had a bunch of wires attached to it and a head piece as well. Shanks looked at it in complete aw.

"It attaches to you and the wires tell the arm how to move based off the movement of the muscles but there is also a head piece that syncs to the brain tells the arm how to move. If you want I can attach it now."

All Shanks did was nod. Franky took the arm out of the box and moved over to Shanks who had sat back down in the makeup chair. He didn't even know what Franky was doing until he asked him to try it out. He saw the fingers on the arm twitch and then he lifted it up to his face still in complete shock. He looked in the mirror and he saw the young man he was when he was still sailing with Roger.

The two had been doing his makeup and hair came back in and helped him to dress into his disguise before escorting him back into the tent with the Straw Hats, Dragon, and Sabo. He noticed how none of the people in the room were dressed as normal soldiers but had a variety of ranks. His rank was a Vice Admiral as was Dragon's.

"Alright now that everyone is ready." Nami said although it didn't look like Nami but instead a Navy Lieutenant. "Let's get to business." Everyone leaned in closely to the map of Impel Down on the table.

**That's it. I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love**

**Chapter 6**

Shanks stood on board one of the many fake navy ships that the shipwrights had made. Down below was an army of okama, revolutionaries, members of the Alabasta royal guard, and many other friends that Luffy had made along his journey. Sailing right next to the ship he was on was another fake navy ship. This held just as many people as the one he was on but Dragon was the one leading that force. On board the ship with him was his crew, Nami, Zoro, Franky, Robin, and Rayleigh. On the second was the main commanders of the revolution, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Jimbei, and Vivi.

Impel Down could be seen in the distance. There were already many ships stationed around the building. They were waiting for the Straw Hats. It was time for this plan to be put into action. It was time to get Luffy back.

The Day Before…

Akainu was standing in his office at Marine headquarters looking out at the sea. He had heard of a mass movement of pirates and revolutionaries over the last month. He knew that the Straw Hats would do something but he didn't expect for it to take this long.

"When are you going to realize that that boy has more allies and friends than the entire navy." Garp said from the coach.

"How many people can like that brat?" He asked.

"More than you know." He said before standing and starting to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit my grandson before whatever they are planning goes down." He said.

Impel Down level six…

Luffy was hanging there. His arms and legs shackled in sea prism stone. He was covered in cuts and bruises. They often beat him for his resistance. He was a pirate, he was meant to be free, but now he was honestly losing all hope.

He heard someone walking closer to his cell. He thought they weren't going to beat him again today but then again you never know. He was surprised to see his grandpa approach his cell and sit in front of it.

No words were said between the two they just looked at each other. One surprised that Garp had come at all considering he had against everything he wanted. The other wondering what had happened to lead to this turn of events. He didn't want to lose another grandson. He wasn't going to lose Luffy like he had lost Ace.

They just continued to look at each other until Garp finally stood and approached the bars of the cell. Luffy leaned closer as to hear what his grandpa had to say. He whispered the words of fate and destiny. The words that gave Luffy renewed hope.

"They are here."

Then an explosion went off. It had begun.

**That's it. Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I do not own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love**

**Chapter 7**

Shanks and the rest of the disguised pirates walked off their ships in a very formal and proper way. Shanks and Dragon carefully approached the vice admiral that had come to greet them. They gave a salute which was quickly returned.

"Greetings gentlemen." The vice admiral said "We were not expecting any one today other than vice admiral Garp."

"Admiral Kizaru asked us to come and speak to the warden on his behalf." Dragon smoothly lied.

"Well why didn't he come himself?" The man questioned.

"He didn't want to have leave Headquaters in case something came up." Shanks said.

"But the Admiral can travel at the speed of light." He said obviously looking for holes in their excuse "He could easily travel from here to Headquaters in mere seconds if he desired."

"Are you an idiot?" Dragon asked with a loud voice "Headquaters is located in the New World. We are in Paradise. Even with his abilities there is no way he could travel that far."

"He would have told us you were coming." He tried.

"We made good time." Dragon said "We weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow so you will probably get notified later today."

"Very well." The man said giving up "You may enter. Will you need an escort?"

"No." Shanks said as they started walking toward the entrance "We know where the warden's office is."

"Wait a minute." A voice yelled behind them. They looked to see Garp jump off his ship and land on the dock. He approached them and clamped a hand on each of their shoulders "I'll walk with you to the elevator." Under his breath he whispered to the two "Keep your heads forward and listen carefully."

"I understand you have a very detailed plan to help Luffy escape this prison." Dragon gave a small almost unnoticeable nod "I will not help you but I will not stop you. You will have to get Luffy out of here on your own and I will pretend I knew nothing of it. Just make sure you do save him. I can't lose another grandson even if I have to betray the Navy a bit to stop it." They arrived at the elevator and got in. Garp pushed a button to make it go down one floor. When they had arrived he pushed the two men out "Go down the hall and turn left. That is where you will find the warden."

"Where are you going?" Dragon asked.

"To see Luffy." Garp said with a smile "I'll let him know you are here."

Shanks and Dragon went down the hall following Garp's instructions and sure enough they found the warden's office. It was a large office made for a large man. The warden was sitting behind his desk and he looked up when the two entered the room.

They slowly approached his desk. Shanks took a casual seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk while Dragon went and sat on the corner of his desk.

"What do you want?" He asked is a disgruntled and some what angry voice.

"Well you see warden..." Shanks started.

"We are here..." Dragon continued.

"Because YOU..." Shanks said pointing at the warden.

"Have someone." Dragon said looking at his finger nails.

"Someone that belongs with us." Shanks finished.

"And who do I have that belongs with you?" The warden asked standing up.

"We'll give you a hint." Shanks said before he pulled out that old battered straw hat that the world knew and placed it on the desk.

The warden looked at the hat before looking back up at the men in front of him. Then an explosion shock the building but it didn't faze those in the room. They continued to stare each other down before Shanks stood and drew his sword, approaching the warden.

"There is going to be hell to pay."

**That is it. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoyed another cliffhanger. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I do not own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 8**

They had watched as Dragon and Shanks approached the vice-admiral. They needed to be on their toes in case something came up. When they heard all of the questions and suspicion and thought that they weren't going to get in. Their hands tightened on their hidden weapons until they saw the two be waved through. When Garp appeared they thought everything was over but he just looked at them and winked with a small smirk.

Dragon and Shanks had entered the prison the first phase was complete. Now on to the next phase which was loading the charges. The vice-admiral who had spoken to Dragon approached them.

"You may wait on your ships until the other two return." He said.

"Yes sir." They said with a salute before turning back to their ships.

Once on board they launched the first wave using submarines that the people at Water 7 made for them. They crews of okama and revolutionaries placed their charges at strategic points around the underwater prison walls. Nami held the detonator in her hand. They evacuated the lower levels of the ship until only the disguised pirates were left on board.

"Get ready." She whispered "It's time."

She pressed the button and the charges exploded sending everything into chaos.

"We are under attack." Sanji yelled pointing to a pirate ship that was coming into view. It was the Thousand Sunny. Behind it was the Red Haired Pirates' ship and many revolutionary ships. Suddenly the boats they were on exploded as well. All according to plan.

Meanwhile...

Luffy could hear the battle occurring around him. The guards that had been patrolling the area had ran out saying something about guard the entrance. He could still hear them though. They were waiting for the first people to try and get him out of the cell to come. Then they were ambush them. He was worried. What is his friends were killed? What if they didn't succeed?

"You don't need to worry." Garp said. He had forgotten he was there. "They have quite the plan. The guards won't be able to stop them."

He heard two new voices talking to the guards. They sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place them especially since none of his friends would stop to talk to the guards.

"We have come to guard the prisoner." One voice said.

"Where I the warden?" A guard asked.

"He is busy." The other voice said. "Let us through so we can guard the prisoner directly."

"The warden said that no one we do not know is supposed to be let into the room in the case of a break in. No matter the rank." The guard said.

"Well then we will have to enter by force." The other voice said.

He heard screams and gun shots from where he sat. He was shocked until all of the noise stopped. Two men wearing vice-admiral close ran down the stairs and stopped in front of his cell. He looked them warily. They had just killed their own men who knows what they were going to do to him. One of the men smiled a big goofy smile.

"Hey anchor." He said "How you doing?" Luffy gasped before smiling.

"Shanks!"

**There is the chapter. Not really my best but I have a lot going on. Please comment and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love**

**Chapter 9**

The fight with the warden was surprisingly easy but then again the warden was fighting against the most powerful yonko and a crazy revolutionary. They had to give the man props for how well he actually did but he barely got a hit in. Once they had finished with the warden they ran through the prison assisting the other attackers in little ways. The Straw Hats weren't here yet but then again they had to both change and wait for the ship to get close enough that they could look like they came off the ship.

Shanks and Dragon cleared a basic path through to different levels before they reached level five, right above Luffy.

"We are going ahead to get Luffy." Dragon yelled "Be prepared for a full retreat."

They ran towards the entrance to the sixth level. When they had arrived they noticed that a large amount of guards and soldiers had set up a blockade in front of the entrance. They approached with caution.

"Hold your fire!" He heard someone yell. A man came out from behind their blockade and approached them. He gave them a salute which they returned. "Vice-Admirals. Why are you not fighting the main force?"

"We were sent to guard the prisoner." Dragon said.

"Where is the warden?" The guard asked.

"He is busy dealing with the main force." Shanks said "Let us through so we can guard the prisoner directly."

"We cannot let you through without the permission of the warden. No exceptions."

"Well then we will just have to get through you by force." Dragon said drawing a sword as Shanks drew his.

They were able to take care of the guards as if they were nothing. They ran through the entrance and down the stairs to the next floor. Once they had reached the floor they noticed that all of the cages were empty except for one. It seems they didn't want Luffy to make any new friends while he was being kept here.

As they approached Luffy and Garp, who was just sitting in front of the cell, they say a look of fear cross over Luffy's features. He thought that they were really Vice-Admirals who had come to either hurt him or kill him. Shanks couldn't bear that look so he decided that they had been hidden long enough. He pulled off the hat he was wearing to hide his red hair and smiled. He heard Luffy gasp.

"Hey anchor." He said "How you doing?"

"Shanks!" Luffy yelled with a big smile and pulling on his shackles.

"Luffy get as close to the wall as you can." Shanks said. After receiving a nod from Luffy and making sure he was safely away from the bars he took his sword and cut them to pieces. He ran in and cut the shackles off of Luffy as well catching him as he slumped forward. "Are you alright Luffy?"

"I'm pretty sure they broke some of my bones but that can be dealt with later. Right now I want something from you." He said before he pulled Shanks into a passionate kiss. It was intense and filled with pain, longing, and need. Shanks responded by pulling Luffy closer to him and deepening the kiss. He finally had his Luffy back and he wasn't letting go. Someone clearing their throat brought them back to Earth. They looked to see Dragon standing there with a smirk on his face.

"As much as I hate to break up this reunion, we do still have people fighting upstairs and the longer we are here the greater the chance that more people will die." He said.

"He is right. We have to go." Shanks said and started to help Luffy to stand. As soon as Luffy moved to take a step his leg buckled out from underneath him. Shanks caught him before he could hit the floor. "I guess I'll be carrying you huh anchor."

"Sorry." Luffy said looking down.

"It's okay." Shanks said with a shrug while picking him up in his arms "It isn't like you meant to be beaten almost to death."

They had just started to ascend the stairs when Luffy thought that something was off. He knew he was in Shanks' arms but there was something wrong with that statement. Wait a minute. Arms? Shanks only had one arm. But Shanks was carrying him.

"Aaahhh! Shanks you have two arms!" Luffy yelled.

"Took you long enough." Shanks commented.

"But how?" Luffy asked. They emerged in the middle of the fifth floor to see a mix of Shanks' crew, revolutionaries, and Straw Hats fighting.

"Your crew is amazing."

**There is the ninth chapter. I'm not sure what to think about this chapter so I want to know what you think and to tell me if you would like me to kill someone off in the end. I need to at least receive 10 reviews for this chapter or I will not write the next one. So REVIEW or no chapter**.


	10. Chapter 10

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**Just want to say that yes Garp is just going to sit there because he said he wouldn't help them but he also won't interfere. So that is why he didn't move. Also I am going to be introducing my OC into the story now.**

**This chapter goes out to all 101 followers. **

**To Save My Love**

**Chapter 10**

Zoro was the first person to notice Shanks standing at the entrance to level 6 with Luffy in his arms. He stopped fighting to smile which called Hawk-eyes' attention to Luffy and he stopped fighting to smile as well.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled causing everyone to stop and look at them.

"Hey guys!" Luffy yelled with a big smile, waving his arms around "Let's get out of here!"

All of Luffy's friends and allies gave a loud yell of excitement as Shanks started running towards the next exit, Dragon right at his side. The rest of the people started tearing after them cutting away anyone in their path. They had burst through the door to the next level when they noticed that things were a little more heated on that level. Sanji was fighting Admiral Kizaru while Nami, Brook, Jinbei, and bunch of other people fought Vice Admirals, the tortures, and other guards.

"Sanji!" Shanks yelled "Time to go!"

Sanji sent Kizaru flying into the wall and ran to catch up with the rest of them. They were at the entrance when Kizaru appeared in front of them with his finger pointed at Luffy. A beam was just about to hit Luffy when someone jumped in the way taking the blast. The mystery man then gave Kizaru a round house kick to the jaw sending him flying once again.

"GO!" The man yelled as he ran to continue his attack on Kizaru. Shanks took off up the steps while Luffy looked back over his shoulder. He knew who it was and so did the rest of the crew. They just hoped that the rest of them were there too because it would make things a lot easier.

Their hopes became real when they reached the next level and noticed a bunch of new people fighting with their allies. A path was open and once Luffy was safely at the door the new comers sent the original fighters to follow while they finished off the people there. The same thing kept happening until they reached the top level and the gate was in their sights. They had made it. As soon as they crossed those doors it was all over and Luffy would be free.

Just as they crossed the threshold of the door a large wall of lava appeared in front of them blocking their escape. Akainu had arrived and he was not happy. Shanks shifted Luffy in his arms so he could draw his sword. Luffy wasn't going back into that prison and none of them were either.

"You thought you could escape." Akainu said "I'll die before I let any of you escape this prison. I should have killed all of you when I had the chance. Especially you." He said looking at Luffy "You are like a plague and I am the cure. It's time for you to die."

He drew his fist back as it crew 100 times bigger. He would kill them all in one move and end the pirate era once and for all. Everyone braced as his fist came down but instead of them getting hit by the fist of lava a giant dragon blocked it. Everyone stared in awe at the dragon. Once Akainu pulled back the dragon disappeared.

"I am not going to let you hurt my little brother." A female voice yelled. Then two dragons appeared flying in the air until they met in front of the group. In a bright flash they disappeared and in their place was a woman with short white hair tipped in blue and red making it look like her hair was on fire. Her eyes were blood red with slit pupils. She wore black jean pants with a red tank top and black jacket hang off her shoulders. Spiraling around her arms were two dragon tattoos which appeared to continue around her body with the heads on the tops of her two hands. In her hand was a black pirate's hat and a sword was strapped to her waist along with a pistol. Her outfit was completed with a set of silver rings, bracelets, and one silver necklace.

"I couldn't interfere when it came to my little brother Ace or papa Whitebeard but I will be damned if I let you hurt my other little brother anymore." With that she drew her sword and charged Akainu. Meeting him blow for blow and appearing to be wining.

"Who is that?" Someone in their large group asked causing many people including Shanks laugh. He knew who this was. He remembered the huge crush she used to have on him too. That little girl who became the most powerful pirate known.

"That is the captain of the Dragon Pirates." Shanks said with a smirk as he felt Luffy snuggle in closer to him "Gol D. Silver."

**That is the end of the chapter. I really think this is nowhere near my best. I decided to bring in my OC because she is by far my favorite character that I have ever created and I wanted her to be in placed into the story. Her back ground will be revealed later or maybe not. You tell me if you want me to answer any questions. Also I really need ten reviews so…REVIEW or this story dies. **


	11. Information

**Listen up. My OC is NOT taking over the story. She is there to provide a distraction and then she will be thanked. She disappears. If she was a main character I would have told you in the summery. She is a filler and will only be mentioned by name once in the next chapter. **

**So SUCK IT UP. And thank you.**

**Demigod123**


	12. Chapter 11

(I do not own One Piece)

**To Save My Love **

Chapter 11

As Silver and her crew held off the admirals the Luffy rescue party was able to get to the ships. Shanks carried Luffy aboard the Sunny where Law was waiting with a medical crew. The alliance between Law and Luffy had lasted much longer than Law had anticipated and, even the kid could be annoying, he considered Law a friend and he would damned if he didn't help save him.

Shanks reluctantly handed Luffy over to Law just as Chopper came running in. The two doctors took him into the medbay while Shanks was forced to stay outside. He knew he could trust the two to help Luffy but after what just happened he really didn't want Luffy to be farther away from him then necessary. He turned to see Dragon and Sabo jump on board and he felt the ship lurch forward. They were to be the first to leave followed by Shank's own ship and the others. The two decoy Marine ships were set to blow as soon as they were all out of range.

"How is he?" Dragon asked as he walked up to him.

"Law and Chopper just started working on him. I don't know how long it is going to take." He answered.

Six hours later they were heading back to the new world when they heard a scream from behind the door. It caused everyone on board to freeze and look. Shanks rushed forward about to open the door when one of the nurses came out.

"I was told to give you an update and to tell you not to try to interfere." She said in a stern but shy voice.

"What was that scream?""Is Luffy ok?""What's wrong with him?""Why are they hurting him more?" The questions just kept on coming and the woman had had enough.

"LISTEN!" She screamed getting everyone to silence "The patient's injuries are very severe. The sea stone handcuffs they put him in aloud for them to hurt him with more than just knives. He has broken bones in both arms and legs, while his right leg is completely shattered, all of his ribs are broken, he has massive cranial trauma, the fact that you found him awake is completely astounding, someone seems to have taken a hammer to his fingers and toes, he has massive burns and many scars all over his body, and has more torn ligaments and tendons than I though possible. Now as for the screaming that would the doctors need to re-break some of the bones. Many of the injuries are old and starting to heal but they are not healing correctly so those bones that have started to regrow in improper place have to be broken again and then set correctly."

"Shouldn't he be unconscious for this?" Nami asked. "Can't they just put him to sleep?"

"He was under when we were working on his internal bleeding and cranial injuries. We were able to get that under control but as soon as the doctor broke the first bone the pain snap him right out of the coma."

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Sabo asked with a wince as they heard another scream.

"Unfortunately no. He will most likely be able to stay under once they have finished the work with his bones but until then I believe you will just have to live with the screams."

It was two hours later when the screaming finally stopped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the nurse returned and told them that they has set all the bones and that know they we going to wrap up and treat the burns. They were going to deal with the ligaments and tendons another day when Luffy was a bit better off. But one thing was for sure. The Marines would pay.

So I am back. Been doing a lot of stuff. Had to write a lot of papers and other projects. But now it is summer and that means I will update a bit. Please leave a review. I always appreciate the input. Also note I have changed my penname but it is still me.


End file.
